Change the Pattern
by Emma6
Summary: A P/L fanfic. Piper seems to be cursed through all of her life times. Can they break the curse? or is a demon here just to ensure that it is never broken? *It's finally finished*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: You know how it goes…I don't own 'em

Disclaimer: You know how it goes…I don't own 'em.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this isn't very good.It's my first fan fiction. J

This is set before the end of season 3… I don't want to have to deal with the finale.

"Good morning!" Piper said cheerfully to Leo.

"Mmmmm." Leo grunted.

"My aren't we verbal!Why don't we go downstairs and make breakfast for Prue and Phoebe?" 

"Piper, it's 6 o'clock, don't you ever sleep?"

"No, come on," Piper said as she pulled the sheets off Leo.

"Okay, I'm coming!" said Leo.Piper, now satisfied, walked downstairs where she began to take out the ingredients for omelets.Leo, smelling the wonderful scent, dragged himself out of bed to join Piper.

"I knew you couldn't resist my omelets in the morning." Piper said smiling.Leo grinned back and kissed her.Soon Prue came bouncing down the stairs."Good morning, family!"

"Ummm, good morning.Why are you so happy?" Piper asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?It's a beautiful Saturday morning."

"Oh, good reason.Do you want an omelet?"

"Yes, please!"Prue loved Piper's omelets; in fact she liked everything Piper cooked.

"Okay, is Phoebe up?"

"No, Piper, it's Saturday.Don't expect her until 2."

"Yes, but Finals are next week.I know she's been trying to get up early to study."

"Oh okay, but I still don't think…" Prue was interrupted by Phoebe's loud, dramatic yawn.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper said in unison.

"It's only 6:45…shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Piper, truly concerned.Leo was smiling.He had been smiling the whole time. 

"It's the omelets.They're very, um, awakening."

"Is that a compliment?" asked Piper.

"Of course, sis!So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Leo and I are going to the club.I have some stuff to do there since Uncle Cracker is coming on Monday."

"I have nothing to do!" said Prue.

"Great!Prue, do you want to come have lunch with me today.I wish we could spend more time together but I have a lot of studying to do."

"Yeah, sure."

------------- Later that day -------------

Piper and Leo are at the club.Piper is paying bills and Leo is just kind of sitting there watching, you know he likes doing that.

"I swear, the price of napkins is getting higher and higher each week."Piper sighed.

"Have you ever thought that you are just buying more of them?"

"Why are you always right?"Piper looked up at him.

"It's in my nature." Leo smiled and lightly kissed her.

"I don't feel like doing any more.Let's go home now."

"Okay."Leo and Piper headed out to Piper's jeep and they drove home.

------------ At home ------------

Piper and Leo walked through the front door of the manor.

"We're home!" Piper called.

"In here!" yelled Phoebe from the living room.

Piper and Leo followed the sound and Piper sat next to Phoebe on the couch, while Leo sat in a chair opposite.

"Still studying?" asked Piper.

"Yep, I just can't seem to get this crap.It's really confusing."

Piper laughed and put her arm around her younger sister."You'll get it, you'll get it."

Just as Piper said this Phoebe was thrown into a premonition.A warlock or demon, with a dark face shooting lightning at Piper's stomach and sucking something out.Phoebe gasped as she came out of her momentary trance.

"What did you see?" Concern was evident on Piper's face.Leo, too, looked concerned.

"I saw some demon, warlock, evil witch, and evil being of some kind, sucking something out of your stomach.But I could tell it was some time in the future."

"Okay, that's gross, but why my stomach?" Piper asked.

"You're not…"

"No!" Piper cut her off."I think I would know if I were pregnant by now."

"Then why would he be sucking something out of your stomach?"

"I don't know let's look in the book of Shadows."Piper made a mental note to herself to go to the doctor's tomorrow to make sure she was right.They all headed upstairs to the attic.

"Where's Prue?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, should we call her?" Phoebe responded.

"No, not if you said it wasn't an immediate threat." Piper said as she flipped through the book."So, Phoebe, what would you describe it as?"

"Ummm, very, very dark. I'm pretty sure it was a demon because it had these little devil horn thingies."Phoebe used her fingers to show what she meant and Piper laughed and continued searching.A moment later she said, "Ooh, is this it?"

Phoebe hurried to the book."Yes, that's definitely it."

"Let's see.Its name is Torment, that's original.Its main purpose is to suck the early life of infants out of witches before they are born.So this means…"

"Yes, keep reading."

"Once it has done this it kills the witch and sucks the life of the baby and by doing this gains its power(s).Well ain't that nice."

"Is there a vanquishing spell?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but once it has taken the fetus there is a 5 minute time frame before she is killed in which the witch cannot do anything including perform the spell, meaning she must say the spell while he is taking the fetus.This is beginning to sound dangerous. I can't believe I'm pregnant."Piper glanced at Leo and wasn't sure what to make of his facial expressions.

He looked up."I'm going to see what I can find out."He orbed out.

Piper wasn't sure why he wasn't happy.He had always wanted a child.She didn't realize he knew something she didn't.

TBC


	2. Change the Pattern - part 1

Change the Pattern-Part 1

A couple moments later-Leo is still gone.

"Uh, Piper?" Phoebe was watching Piper kneading dough.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you kneading dough?"

"I'm not in a good mood.Bad things happen with my hands when I'm not in a good mood.I hate my power!"Piper shoved her hands into her pockets.

Phoebe laughed. "But Piper, you're pregnant!Aren't you at least a little happy about that?"

"I would be if it were under normal circumstances.I don't like it when warlocks hunt me down **because** I'm pregnant."

Phoebe stared at her and didn't say anything.

"Okay, so I am happy, I'm really happy.I'm just worried and it's not just the warlock.Leo looked even more worried than I look and he didn't look at all happy that he would be a father."

"Don't be.We'll fix this."Phoebe reached in to hug Piper just as Leo orbed in with a very worried, almost scared look on his face.Piper turned around smiling but her smile suddenly faded.She knew that face very well.There wouldn't be any good news."Leo what's wrong?" 

"Do you want the bad news or the good news first?"

"Good news!" said Phoebe.

"Sorry, no can do.I'll start with the bad news."Phoebe sighed and waited for Leo to continue."The bad news is there is no good news."Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.This wasn't going to be good.

"I'll call Prue." Phoebe got up and went to the phone.

---------At 415---------

Prue looked at her purse angrily as her cell phone rang."Great, perfect timing."She unwillingly dug through the mass of papers, wallets and god knows what else in there to reach her phone.

"Hello? Prue speaking."

"Hey, it's me." Phoebe responded.

"Uh-oh.What's wrong?"

"Actually I'm not quite sure.Piper's pregnant and a warlock is after her baby."

"That's great!Wait, a warlock is after her baby? Why?"

"We don't know, something about power most likely.Leo's here and he has some news.We'll wait until you get home."

"Okay, be right there."

She put the phone back in her purse.

"Angela, will you tell Carl that I can't do the photo shoot.Family emergency."

"Yeah, sure, but I don't think he'll be happy.You've had a lot of family emergencies."Angela glared at her.Prue didn't know why but she had never really gotten along with her.She was always on her back and once Prue caught her sneaking around in her office.Her excuse was that she needed a paper clip.Prue shrugged off the weird feeling and replied."I don't care if he's happy or not, I'm going."Prue walked out and drove off in her black BMW X5.In about 20 minutes Prue was home.

"I'm home!"

"In here!" Piper yelled.

Prue walked into the living room and sat next to Piper on the couch.Leo was pacing.

"So what's the deal?"

"This isn't going to be easy for me to tell you guys," Leo started."but Piper, we've had a lot of lives together and…" he stopped choking on his words.

"Okay, and…" Prue urged.

"And in almost every one Piper's had a miscarriage or something has been wrong with her first baby."

"So you don't think this is an exception." Phoebe stated understanding what Leo was getting to.

"No, unfortunately I don't." Leo stopped pacing and looked at his shoes.

Piper had been silent the whole time."What about what we saw in the future.What about Melinda?" she asked.

"Melinda may not have been your first child."Piper understood why Leo had not been happy.Never in her life had she been more determined.She was going to have this baby with no deformities no matter what.Even if she was just doing it for Leo.


	3. Change the Pattern - Part 2

Change the Pattern- part 2

Piper thought about this for a moment."Am I cursed?"

"The elders don't really know.It could be."Leo replied.

"So if it is a curse, maybe we can break it," said Phoebe.

"How can we find out if it is a curse?Should we check the book?" asked Prue.

Piper nodded still thinking about this.Why hadn't Leo told her before?Why was he still hiding something?She started to follow Prue and Phoebe upstairs, but Leo held her back."I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but…." Leo started.

Piper decided they could deal with this later."It's okay.Let's just face one problem at a time and this one is vanquishing this demon and breaking the curse."

Leo kissed Piper."We'll get through this."

"Together." Piper replied and started up the stairs with Leo following.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked as she and Leo entered the attic.

"Well, we found a thing on curses." Prue answered."It says that normally the way to break a curse is to vanquish or kill the thing that is continuing the pattern of the curse."

"So if this is a curse," Phoebe continued, "we would have to vanquish that demon to break the curse."

"That seems easy," Leo said.

"**Too** easy" Piper said.She had an uneasy feeling about this.


	4. Change the Pattern - Part 3

Change the Pattern-Part 4

(I've fast forwarded this to the next day when they are getting ready to fight the demon and I'm really sorry, I suck at spells so I didn't put any in. L)

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Piper?" asked Phoebe, spell in hand.The girls were in the living room ready to kick this demon's ass.

"Yeah," Piper sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Okay then let's summon him."Prue and Phoebe recite the same spell they used with Belthazor except with a few changed words.A blue swirl formulates in the living room and the table is knocked out of the way. Torment appears and Piper jumps back at the ugly sight.

He laughed at them."Stupid witches, I know you have the spell!"

"What spell?" asked Piper pretending to be ignorant.

"The spell to vanquish me!That's why you summoned me!"

"Actually no, it isn't.I have a deal."

"Hah," Torment scoffed, "a deal? Let's hear it."

"If I give you my life can the baby live?"

"No, no, no, sorry!" He laughed again.

"PLEASE!!!I'm begging you!This baby needs to live!"Piper pleaded.Phoebe turned around and forced herself not to laugh.Piper really was a good actress.

"NO!" he roared.Prue jumped back.She had not expected him to be so loud.Leo orbed in and saw Piper talking to the demon looking very hurt.He didn't know of their plan and began running to her but Phoebe held him back."Don't go.She knows what she's doing." Phoebe whispered.

Piper began crying.

"See if I had just taken you and your baby lived I would not have accomplished what I came here for.I want to kill both of you!Then there can be nothing more powerful than me!" Leo looked on in shock.

Pipers sobbed, "Fine, take me and my baby.Do it, quickly."

The demon grinned."Gladly." He shot a green lightning bolt into her stomach and began sucking.Piper began chanting quietly and then louder, more franticly."Nooooooo!You did know the spell! Damn Y….!" He never got a chance to finish.He was sent back where he came from, hell.Piper got up stumbling over the couch.That had taken a lot out of her.Prue and Phoebe attacked her with hugs."I never knew you could act like that!You were great!" Phoebe said.

"I can do things like that when I'm about to die." Piper smiled and looked up at Leo who was grinning.She looked at her watch."Crap!I need to be at the club.Uncle Kracker will be there any minute."

They all went to the club to greet Uncle Kracker.

-------Later that night-------

_You don't know how you met me,_

_You don't know why,_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye,_

_All you know is when I'm with you I make you free,_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

"You did great tonight. I really thought you were serious." Leo said.Piper had found a chance to have a break and they were dancing.The club was really busy since Uncle Kracker was very popular.

"I did do a good job didn't I!" Piper smiled.This whole thing had been very traumatizing and now it was over."I was really scared though.I kept wondering what would happen if he really took me up on my offer." 

Leo nodded. "I was scared watching you, but it's okay now."

"The curse is finally broken.You're going to be a dad."

Leo lifted up her face so he could look into her deep brown eyes."I know.I'm so excited.We did it, Piper."

Piper smiled."I knew we would."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_I'm singing…_

_Follow me and everthing is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you leave I can guarantee,_

_You won't find no body else like me._

_ _

Fin.


End file.
